ANOTHER CINDERELLA STORY
by ONCE.boy.UPON.meet.A.girl.TIME
Summary: chloe only wishes to be free, and derek hopes he finds the right girl at the ball but will tori get in the way. please try it out ,better then it sounds.please R
1. Chapter 1

hey guys this is my new story that i have just started , i hope you enjoy =)

dont own darkest powers characters

* * *

_The Saunders mansion._

"CINDERELLA" great she wants me again, what could it be _this_ time?

I placed down my mop and bucket on the stairs out of the way and headed up to Tories room where she was currently screeching my name. She at the moment is trying to find a dress out of the millions of items in her wardrobe good enough for the royal ball that is coming up in a few days. The royals don't normally socialise with us peasants as they only see us a filth and something to bring the tax money in to keep the royal business afloat, but because the queens eldest son Derek has come of age, they are trying to find him a wife who can for fill the duties of the queen and keep him warm on the cold winter nights. See, the queen had lost her king many years ago and is starting to wither within the castle walls herself and the only way to keep the kingdom right and proper is to marry off her son for him to be ready for the throne. But let me explain the situation to you before you get completely confused.

My name is Chloe ,but my step sister and step mother call me Cinderella as I clean the cinders from the fire place and work/ sleep in the cellar ,but to be honest I thinks its because they can never remember my name or just don't care to. My father who cared for me greatly re-married many years after my mothers passing to Diana, the woman who has been a thorn in my side since the day they moved into this place. She also brought along her snobby daughter Tori who just loves to use me as her personal servant on a daily basis. I know I am a servant already but she doesn't have to remind me of that fact _every day._ I was only nine when my father announced his new fiancée to me and all of our friends and from then my life has been complete hell. My father was the only thing that helped me through it all, he use to read my favourite book to me every night when I was younger and sing to me as we watched the sunset, he seemed to always make time for me no matter how tired he was or in a mood, he would always make time for me. Sometimes he would tell me stories of him and mom from when they first met to the things that she liked and also the day that he proposed to her, and in doing so made me feel closer to my mother. But when he died on that day I lost all of his stories, I lost his loving voice, his hugs and affection, and I lost him. He died when I was twelve and now six years later I could still sometimes hear his beautiful voice in my dreams and in times of comfort. All I wanted was to be free of here and be able to wonder the forest without being scolded for acing as a boy, to be able to be wild and have fun without my duties being the way but I only see the outside every once in a while, now six years later I work for my house keep from Diana, but things could be worse like being homeless or even dead. And know I also work for Tori like I am right now. Oh, witch reminds me.

"IM COMING" I took the marble steps up two at a time until I reached a long corridor covered with huge windows on the left that held red velvet drapes and about 4 doors on the right. When I reached the forth door I gently knocked before entering and witnessing the disaster before me. Clothes were draped on every surface area available and then double. I walked over to the dresser and ducked just in time to not get hit by yet another pile of clothes, _god that girls got an arm on her._ "Yes Tori?" she turned to me with an angered look on her face, what have I done now? "I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO WEAR" I could have figured that one on my own. "What would you like me to do?" I haven't got time for this; I have my own chores to do without adding this to the list.

"I need you to help me pick something out that will make me look gorgeous" "I don't think that's possible" I mumbled to myself hoping she didn't hear "what did you just say?" oh crap.

"I said im sure that's possible" she gave me a slight look before turning away to look at what was left in her walk in wardrobe.

_Wow, that was a close one._

I looked down at myself and saw my ripped and dirty knee length dress and my grubby hands and thought 'why would she want my help for' my complexion was ok, I mean I wasn't ugly but I wasn't beautiful either, and my body had curves yeah but in this dress I looked like a ruler. My blond hair ran down in curls along my mid back and my bangs made my ocean blue eyes stand out even more '_you have your mothers eyes'_ my fathers voice rang through my head as this was the thing he would tell me most days, I wonder if I have anything ells in common with my-. A piece of clothing wacked me in the face before falling to the floor and pooling at my feet. I guess I deserved that one.

I picked up a pile of clothes and placing them next to Tori on the floor.

I guess I better get to work then and with that I picked up the first dress my hands fell upon.

_Today is gonna be a long day._

_The royal castle_

"DEREK" I turned my head around towards my bedroom door from the windowsill that I was currently sat at.

Oh great, what could they possibly want now?

My best friend and loyal advisor stephano came through my door and once spotting me came dashing towards me grasping my shoulders.

"Were have you been? I have been looking for you everywhere" I raised my left eyebrow at his question and said "I have been here, where you have now found me. Why? What did you need me for?" my sarcasm didn't go down well with stephano but he already learned a long time ago to just brush it off.

"We need to talk about that ball tomorrow night" oh no, anything but that please.

I groaned and stood up away from him and started to make my way towards the back doors connected to my balcony. By the time I had made it to the railing stephano was already leaning against standing next to me while I just enjoyed the view.

"Why do I have to do this? I don't even want a wife stephano" as I said this I turned myself towards him and gauged his reaction.

He sighed "Derek, we have been over this already. you have to do this for the good of the kingdom" I fisted my hands "Simon would better suited for this then I would, and you know this, im not ready to marry yet ,I mean im only nineteen years old for crying out loud"

"I also know that _you _are the only one out of you and your brother who will be seated for the throne Derek" he gave me a look of sympathy. This was the reason why me and stephano were friends because he was the only one who got me at all and understood where I came from.

He grasped my shoulder "hey, at least you have tonight as freedom huh?" I gave him a look that said that-does-not-help. I looked back at the horizon line and started to get lost in my thoughts again.

"What type of girl would go for anyway?" this was the only thing since the announcement that I had thought about over and over.

"I would choose a girl who liked to be free from everything and could be wild when she wanted to and didn't mind getting her hands dirty every once in a while." An image of a girl started to form in my head of how she would be and act, the perfect girl for me.

"She would be beautiful, smart, and wouldn't put up with my crap, she would just be herself instead of what everyone wanted her to be, an no one would be able to break her no matter what." When I turned to my friend a look crossed his face "you have thought about this before haven't you?" I huffed out a laugh and placed my own hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah I have, but where would I ever find a girl like that when there all snobby and selfish and care only about my title instead of me" wow this was getting deep.

"You will, don't worry" he moved away from me and headed towards the doors but turned around on the last moment. "You will find her, and when you do and you lay your eyes on her for the first time, the hole room and everyone in it will be insignificant compared to her, and when your eyes lock you will get lost inside of them before you know it. _Then_ you will know for sure you have found the right girl." He left soon after leaving me and just my thoughts swimming around in my head.

All I want to do is be free, how hard could it be to do that?

I looked at the falling sunset before me and watched my freedom slowly leave with it.

_But you never know, _I thought to myself, _maybe I will find the right girl, and when I do maybe we can be free together. _

* * *

so what did you think, please R&R THANK YOU XX


	2. Chapter 2

_Back at the Saunders mansion_

Please be this one, please be this one,_ please be this one._

It has been three hours and twenty five minutes since I had started helping Tori with her dress choices.

"No, no, no, **no**, **no**, NO, NO, NO!"

And as you can see we still haven't got anywhere.

"How hard could it possibly be to find the bloody perfect dress?"

Very hard apparently.

"We could always go to town and buy a new one; I mean there has to been a new design or style out now, right?"

She turned her head towards me with a questionable look splashed across her features.

And you could almost clearly see the light bulb flash in her mind, showing she liked the idea.

"Yeah we could, I mean mother hasn't taken me dress shopping in a while" and when she says a while she really means a week.

"Ok, let's go"

I followed her out of the room, down the stairs and I grabbed my cloak and basket before we reached the door.

Once we were outside the horse and carriage was already there and waiting to be used for the day.

Tori stepped inside the carriage and shut the door in my face; I took that as a sign to get a move on.

I got seated upfront and grabbed hold of the rains of the black beauty before me, who is also known as D'Arcy, this mare once belonged to my father and has been here with me for as long as I could remember. My father taught me how to mount and ride her before the age of seven and how to take care of her before the age of eight.

I really do miss those times that me and my father had, like the one time were we-

"Would you please get a move on, we haven't got all day you know"

My moment of peace was gone.

Could this day get any worse?

_The royal castle_

Everyone was too busy with the venue and other sorts for the ball tomorrow night for them to notice if I disappeared for a few hours.

That was what I thought anyway.

My mother and my brother Simon were too worried about the tables and what they would wear to give me a second glance, I mean they are treating this like a pageant show just to marry me off to the prettiest one there, no love or thought involved.

But if today was to be my last day of freedom I wanted to use it wisely, so I decided I would go to the town.

I mean I obviously couldn't just waltz into town wearing my crown and clothes and expect people to leave me alone. I decided that the best way to blend in with the peasants was to dress the part. I went down through the secret passage in my room down to the servant's quarters and grabbed a pair of trousers with a shirt and coat before placing my old clothes back in my room and finally leaving the castle by the back servant's door.

I found the cart and horse and after saddling up I set out to town for my last day of freedom.

I mean nothing could possibly go wrong today, could it?

_Chloe and Tori, in town_

God Diana was going to _kill_ me when she found out I hadn't even started my chore list for today.

But obviously miss drama queen over here doesn't really care about anything but her stupid dress for the ball tomorrow night.

We had headed into the fifth shop of the small village that lived close by to us and yet still nothing had caught her yet and there were not many cloths shops in this village to start off with, _oh god please help me out_.

I mean, how hard it could be to find a stu- "AAAAHHHHHHHHH" I spun around to find Tori staring at herself in the mirror with a bloody grin on her face. I breathed a sigh of relief, god_ one day this girl is going to give a heart attack, I swear to god._

I turned around to Tori to see her wearing a beautiful bronze dress that had a low cut neck line, sleeves that ended at her elbow and that flowed down the rest of her arm with a thin shimmery material, her dress puffed out at the hips and had a split section on the front of her dress so it fanned out when she spun around, _like she was doing right now_.

I could tell that she had found the perfect one as her face flashed with glee.

Truth be told she did look stunning in that dress and the colour went well with her skin tone, and just made her eyes pop out of her face and her chest pop out to say hello to anyone passing by with wondering eyes.

"This is the one, Chloe I know it is" a look of admiration added to her features before she went back into her stall to change back into her other clothes.

_Thank you god._

After the dress was rapped and paid for Tori decided that it was such a hard ship going around shopping._ You should try being dragged around all day without a choice._

"Well, hello Tori" oh god please no.

I turned around to find Tori up close and personal with non other than Flynn rider, the town's hot head and heart breaker. **(I know the name is from tangled but I thought it would be a good name for the character, sorry)**

What do girls actually see in him, really?

I could see Tori get flirtier the more time that passed, I formed my fingers into a gun and placed my hand against my temple and pretended to shoot myself, including sound effects.

My sound effects drew back tori's attention to me and a grimace crossed her lips.

"Why don't you heed off home Cinderella, and take the carriage with you" at those words she turned back to Flynn "im sure Flynn would gladly take me home when were ready"

Why would I care, im not her babysitter.

"fine, but don't forget to come back before supper or mother will kill you _and _me" after taking one more reassuring glance at Tori I turned my back on her and the hot head and headed back to the carriage.

_Hopefully nothing else will surprise me on the way home_.

What else could happen, right?

_Derek on his way to town_

Today's weather was beautiful, and the sun had almost set when I had reached the cross road leading into town. The sky was full of colours including reds, yellows and even a light shade of purple creating a landscape that any painter would be honoured to portray.

Up ahead I could clearly see the bridge that crossed the great deep river that supplied all of the water to the town and even the castle. The road at this point had become very bumpy and even more so as we started to cross the long stretch of bridge ahead of me.

For some reason that completely baffled me the horse started to jerk from side to side as if it was spooked by something bringing me dangerously close to the waters edge.

"hey girl, calm, calm" my soothing words did nothing to dispel her from her terror and as soon as the side of the carriage touched the side of the wooden banister I knew what was gonna happen.

I bent down and grasped the knife from the inside of my boot and started to cut the connection between the horse and carriage.

After three of the connections were disconnected and I was halfway through the last one I herd not that far away another carriage start to make its way down the path towards the bridge, but I never had a chance to look up because just as I cut the last connection line the horse kicked making me and the carriage crash off the side. The feeling of falling over took me and I soon felt the sharp needles of the ice water take hold of me and the last thing I remember seeing was the sunset as It finally fell behind the grassy hills.

_Chloe on her way home from town _

The town noises and smells disappeared far behind me as I made my way down the path and down towards the bridge to get home.

The sounds of nature filled my senses and the beautiful sunset lay before me just like it always does, with its mix of colours a rainbow would be jealous of.__

After about half an hour of travelling I could see the bridge up ahead showing I didn't have much further to go till I reached home again, _if I could still call it a home._

My thoughts were interrupted my noises I knew well from past experience.

The call of a distressed horse always made my heart ache inside. As I went down the road I could get a better look at the situation and saw a young man probably around my age having some trouble with his reins and seemed to be hunched over as if injured.

I sped up my coach as worry swamped me, I soon came to realise that the carriage was coming dangerously close the side were with one powerful knock could become undone.

"Hey are you ok?" not long after I said that, that the horse reared up on its hind legs and pushed back resulting in the carriage falling into the banister, but what I saw next stopped me dead in my tracks as fear took over officially paralysing me.

The carriage and the young man disappeared over the side within seconds while I stood there in shock. The noise of the splash rung me back to my senses and a split second later I sprinted over to the side of the bridge to try and find were he had gone and if he was ok.

But I didn't see a thing.

I took off my apron and shoes knowing exactly what I had to do to try and salvage the situation. I stood closer to the edge of the back and suck in any air and confidence that I could get and after saying a small prey.

I jumped.

As soon as I reached the water the ice shot at me like splinters, stealing any breath I had held in my lungs.

Underneath was pure darkness that reminded me of the calm before the storm.

After gasping more air into my lungs I dived down into the depths of the river and tried to find anything that resembled a body part.

Precious seconds felt like minutes and the more seconds that passed the more my hope started to deteriorate.

But just as my lungs used up its last traces of oxygen my had brushed across something that felt like hair, and without taking a seconds chance I pulled up. A body rose up from the inky depths and filled my arms with something real and something hopefully after this still breathing.

Pushing up and breaking the surface was the easy part but trying to keep mine and the mans head up from the water was the difficult part but finally after what felt like eternity with my burning muscles I was able to drag said body onto the bank and also myself.

After placing his head on my lap I checked his pulse to see that it was running low and I started to resuscitate him back to life.

I pushed on his chest over his heart five times before bringing my lips to his and blowing some of my oxygen into his lungs, _wow his lips are soft_, I thought and repeated the procedure over again.

After giving him oxygen a couple of time he started to cough up water and he took his first breath.

_Oh thank you god, thank you_

Once I knew he was out of danger it gave me a chance to take a look at the stranger in my arms. His black hair hung in his face and I found my hand on auto pilot as I slowly brushing his fringe from his face with gentle fingers.

At least something had gone right today.

And at that thought his eyes started to flutter open showing the most amazing emerald eyes I have ever seen, ones that you could fall into and never want to return from.

He was gorgeous, like he had been sculpted from marble, and had the face of a…. prince.

But first words that came out of his mouth were not what I expected at all. I mean you would expect something like err, I don't know something like, 'thank you' or 'who are you' or even a 'what is your name' but of course not the words that come out of his mouth had to be. "What the hell do you think your doing?" I was stunned into silence as his words processed in my mind.

Oh gratitude you get these days.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chloe POV**_

I looked down at this stranger in shock as my mind processed the situation.

WTF? My mouth hung open slightly and I think a dumbfound expression clung to my face, especially at his next words.

"Can you let go of me, and get the hell off?" I huffed out my breath, I am so not gonna take his crap for this.

"My pleasure" I gave in a clipped tone as I picked his head up off my lap, before he could react I dropped it down on the floor with a loud thud, closely followed by "OW"

I got up to my feet, brushed off my dress and started to make my way back to the carriage, leaving the idiot behind.

Just as I was about to make my way up the hill a sudden hand wrapped around upper arm and spun me around to become face to face with _those eyes_.

Just as his lips moved to speak I beat him to it "yes?" my annoyance showing clearly on my face.

A look of disbelief crossed his face and his grip on my arm tightened slightly

_Has this guy never been snapped at before?_

"How dare you treat me this way, peasant" _obviously not, god the guys around here are becoming more hot headed by the day._

But I could feel my temper start to rise even higher at his _peasant _remark.

"Peasant, have you _looked_ into a mirror lately" such a hiperkrit.

"Look buddy," I poked him with my free hand in his chest as I spoke "I don't know weather you hit your head or your brain has suffered from lack of oxygen, but that does not give you the right to belittle me"

At this I twisted my arm from his grip and folded my arms in front of my chest waiting for his next retort.

His face went from anger to shock in a matter of seconds.

I took my chance to move as he stood there with his mouth open like a fish, but yet again I didn't get far up the hill.

I spun around again but this time tripped over my feet and pulled my hand in front of my face to stop it from getting most of the damage as the floor rushed towards me.

But the impact never came as I felt two strong hands go around my waist, effectively stopping me from getting hurt.

I looked up to see the strangers face centre meters from mine and my hands pressed against his chest. I looked up to his face and our eyes locked together and neither of us looked away. I thought for a second that he stopped breathing and I felt a _ZING go_ through me but I just ignored that feeling and carried on getting lost in the depths of his eyes.

_Stop staring._ Once I made sure my feet were n the ground I pulled myself away gently and concentrated my eyes onto something else.

_You don't even know him, Chloe._

I pulled myself away from him fully and took a few steps back, already missing the warmth of his arms.

"Who are you?" I didn't mean for my tone to be mean, but I needed to show that I wasn't affected by him.

He shook his head to clear away any thoughts he had before speaking.

"My name?"-. He paused to think for a sec, he looked off into the distance and then came back to me. "Sam…my names Sam"

I looked at his face and tilted my head to the side. _Something's not right about that, but ill bite._

_Derek's POV_

"Sam…my names same" I know it was wrong to not tell her my true name but I needed to know for sure that she would talk to me for who I was instead of my title. I know stupid huh.

She tilted her head to the side and gave me a cynical look before saying "my names Chloe" a_ beautiful name to match a beautiful face. _ God I really needed to stop thinking now.

The girl standing before me seemed to be around my age with golden curly hair that seemed to flow down her back like water and big blue eyes that reminded me of the sky; eyes that you could definatly get lost inside. Her petite figure was full of curves and her dress showcased her wonderful long legs as the dress only just reaches her knees.

_Am I checking her out? Wow what is wrong with me?_ I looked back up to her face to notice that her lips were moving, lips that looked soft and kissable, and her bottom lip was full and slightly darker shade of pink making me just want to bite it. _Shut up and concentrate on what she is saying._

"-say thank you anytime?" what? I don't know what she is talking about.

"Im sorry what did you say?"

She huffed out her breath before saying again "I said, you could say thank you"

"For what?" she placed her hands on her hips, drawing my attention to that area were I had, had my hands previously.

"I basically saved your life, so the least you could do was say thank you"

"In the lake? Well I do believe I had the situation under control" total lie on my part.

"Oh so you drowning was having the situation under control? Very smooth" wow she was cute when she got angry._ Just stop right there._

" so after I jumped into the water after, pulled you out and gave you mouth to mouth resuscitation, practically saving your life, you still show no gratitude?" she jumped into the water after me? _Wow._

She huffed out a breath, turned away from me and headed back up to the bridge were I could just about see her carriage and both of our horses.

I followed suit and after reaching the top of the bank I went strait over to my horse to make sure he wasn't hurt.

I looked over at Chloe as she put on her apron and shoes and went to tend on her own horse. Her apron showed off her waist better, showing off her curves to there full extent.

_Why am I always thinking about her curves? Weird._


	4. sorry not a chapter

HEY GUYS

Im sorry I haven't typed in a while its just I had a massive writers block, but I think im back now.

Im thinking of starting another story soon depending on how these two go (still based on darkest powers characters)

I hope you have a nice week and weekend =)

*brofist*


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys wuu2, well? **

**Well in one of my messages someone has sent me an idea that I think will be great for this story so im gonna put as much of it into the story thank you (mirANDa)**

**For the idea.**

**This is the next chapter, hope you enjoy**

_**Chloe POV**_

I tuned around to Sam to see him staring at my curves like he was undressing me with his eyes, WTF? Ooo-kay. He started to shiver a little making me notice that the night was vastly approaching. _I really need to get home. _

"Look as your carriage won't be of any use to you any more, why don't I take you home?"

He spun around on me so fast I thought he might get whiplash. His eyes started to get colder.

"I don't need your help" what the hell is his problem "what the hell is wrong with you? Im just trying to help you"

"Well you can stop"

"Whywon't you let people help you?"

"Because I am perfectly capable of doing things on my own"

"Are you _really_ sure about that" our voices started to get louder and we both subconsciously started taking steps closer together.

"Yes I am"

"Well the last time I checked you were drowning"

"That only proves one thing"

"Yeah, that you're a bad swimmer"

"No, it proves you can't keep your nose out of people business"

"Well this nose just saved your ass"

"Were getting back to that now, are we?"

"_Yes_, because you still haven't said thank you to me" god he is so annoying, _and hot,_ _SHUT UP._

"Don't expect it to come anytime soon, sweetheart"

"Don't call me sweetheart"

"Well maybe you should keep yourself out of my business"

"Well maybe you shouldn't be such a pompous ass"

"Well maybe you shouldn't be such a nag"

"well maybe you should learn to control your temper" at my last comment we both stopped and tried to slow down our breathing , just then I noticed that our chests were pressed together and his arms were on my waist _again ,cant he keep his hands to himself?_

I turned away from him and stud by my carriage again, effectively putting space between us.

"Look, the only reason why I asked if I could take you home is because, you started to shake from the cold, and because daytime s turning into night time, got me?" he looked up to the sky, before sighing and saying in a defeated tone "ok, yeah that would be great" he turned back to his horse about to mount when I pulled his arm down to stop him.

"Why don't I ride the horse and you take the carriage, I don't exactly know your health at the moment and I don't want you falling off and dying know do I?"

I pulled him away from his horse and pushed him into the direction if my carriage before mounting on his mare.

From the look on his face I could tell that he was just brooding and couldn't wait to leave.

"Lead the way" he pulled the carriage across the bridge to the other side and started to make his way down the dirt path.

We didn't speak as we rode, and the only noise there was, was the insects and animals that occupied the night after us. Trees passed my vision and suddenly the moon broke out through a gap in the trees lighting our path with its silver daggers.

_Were his house? Im already late to get home._

"Thank you" his deep voice brought me out of my thoughts suddenly making me almost fall out of the saddle. "What?" I looked at his face to see that his face was hidden the shadows so I couldn't read his expression.

"I said thank you, for saving my life. You were right I do need to calm my temper and I should loose it when you're only trying to help a complete stranger"

I guess he was right, we are complete strangers.

"Your welcome, sam. And thanks for saying thank you" I know that sounds dumb but oh well.

After about 20 minutes of travelling we turned a corner only to come face, to face with the castle, the one that was going to hold the grand ball tomorrow. "Wow, you work here Sam?" I couldn't believe it; this was the best job that you could get.

He turned around to me confusion evident on his face and then suddenly his eyes widened and a light bulb set off in his head. "Err, yeah I do. As a… waiter? Oh yeah, yeah a waiter." I think he hit his head harder then I thought.

"Are you sure? You seem a little uncertain" I dismounted his horse and started to make my way over to the stables near the back entrance to the castle.

Sam was behind me next to the carriage was I had left him but suddenly I felt has strong hands on my arms steering me away from the stables. "Oh no, that's ok ill do that. Wouldn't want you to be late getting home know would we?" he seemed to be getting more nervous the closer or the longer I stayed at the castle, he's really weird.

"you should go, thank you for bringing me back home but I im sure you have your own life you would like to get back to." He turned me around to face him "thank you again for everything" he stopped and tilted his head to the side, _wow, he looks hot when he does that, SHUT UP CHLOE. _

I really need to start paying more attention. He lifted up my head slightly with his fingers under my chin before carrying on "you are like no other girl I have met before" I couldn't help but add "well, I hear that's a good thing" he chuckled sending warmth that started in the pit of my stomach to rush through me like a wild fire. The moon shone above us cutting us off from the rest of the world, _I love how his eyes glow in the moon light._

I shook my head to realise it of all of these ideas that I was having, I mean we had only just met a few hours ago he is the perfect stranger.

I took a few steps back and ended up bumping in to the carriage, I turned away and got settled and took the horses rains but stopped, _oh what the hell, might as well meaning that im not gonna see him again after this. _ I jumped out of the front seat and before Sam could protest I went in to my tip toes and kissed his cheek. "Good night Sam" I turned quickly and left before I could see his reaction, I turned the carriage around and sped down the dirt path without a backwards glance, I raised my hand up to my lips and I could felt a small smile grace my face, and from then on I knew that I would never regret what I did for the rest of my life.

_Derek POV_

I watched as she sped down the dirt path growing further and further away from the castle and from me. Before I realised it, my hand was against the place that she had kissed me, her soft lush, kissable lips. A small smile rose to my lips and I found myself not being able to leave the place that I had seen her, the last place that I had seen her blue orbs that just drew me in. "well meet again, ill make sure of it." and I hoped I was right. _Who is this girl?_

I need to speak to stephano right _now_. I quickly placed the mare back into the stables and after locking up and getting changed back into my normal clothes I headed out in search of my friend.

It didn't take me very long to find him, but also in the presents of someone else. As I got closer I noticed that it was a young girl with black hair pinned up into an array of braids on the top of her head, her dress was a dark purple with lace at the top and a material in the skirt that would move at the slightest of movement. Don't get me wrong she was very pretty, and she look like the type of girl I would have gone after before but for some unknown reason, she just looked bland and she didn't really take my interest._ Weird._

At this point the girl before me had already noticed me was giving me her man eater smile that I am sure would have made any man fall to her feet, but yet again I was un effected. _What is wrong with me?_ I remember certain someone asking me that question before, with there big blue eyes and curves that fit perfectly under my hands, god I wish I-. "Derek I have been looking for you everywhere, were have you been" _if only you knew _ _. _"That actually what I came here to-"never mind, I have someone here I would like you to meet" I placed his hand on the petite girls arm before continuing "this your highness, is the countesses daughter and she has decided to stay here for a few days for the ball"

I made my face fall blank "and what would be your name?" she gave me another small smile before continuing

"My name is Rea, your highness Rea Elizabeth Davidoff"

**I thought this would be a good place to leave a kind of cliff-hanger.**

**So what did you think, I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please R&R THANK YOU FOR READING =) **


End file.
